a black rose,
by reeva
Summary: please be careful there is some swaring in this story thank you, yes it is a hetalia unit story. with you you'll have to read to find out. i shall try me best to countine this, if you have i dea's for the story tell them in the comments. reeva bellefeuille was a normal canadian girl, now she has to deal with units, and keeping them calm. while not falling in the with them.


I do not own Hetalia, naruto, or any other references I use. I only own my OC Reeva I do not own the Hetalia manuals these are mostly off of and .

* * *

Chapter 1- I ordered a what!

* * *

Here I was, sitting at my computer. I just wanted to watch Hetalia. But the Esler family curse activated and I click on a stupid pop up add. Now I can't close it and it is asking for my personal info. I sigh.

"This always happens" I say to myself.

As I filled out my address which was about 5 km from Kananaskis, right near the Tim Horton's ranch. I glared at my computer. I typed in my full name.

"Do they really have to know my middle name, first and last I could understand but my middle. Are they stalkers or what?"

I asked myself. I have the habit of talking to myself. Suddenly there was a message saying thank you for filling out this form, you shall get your first Hetalia unit tomorrow.

"What the hells a Hetalia unit." I ask myself, sighing I have a habit of swearing, probably because of my friend in middle school.

I saw my neighbour glare at me again as I rode by on my horse, that women really didn't like me. My horse name was kakashi, I know the name is from naruto but who cares. Who is the perverted demon in my eyes, he is always trying to hump female horse mine or not.

I blame it on his pervious owner my cousin hank. Time really does fly fast when you are having fun.

I thought. Sighing I got off kakashi, and put him in the stables with all the other horses. I had a lot of horses because I ran a horse ranch, no matter what time of the year, there were at least 50 horses here to buy or rent. I went over to Ai, the pregnant mare.

"Hey there girl how are you?" I asked her. She neighed, I smiled knowing that she was just fine.

I than left the stables after checking on the horses. I looked at the clock, shocked that it was already so late, it was ten, I went out at 8 so I was out for two hours.

"Nice." I muttered.

I made a peanut butter and jam sandwich.

I quickly at it and did my nightly routine, before going to bed.

* * *

I ORDER A WHAT-I AM A LINE BREAK

* * *

Ring. Ring. Ring. I woke up to my doorbell ringing it was 8 am. "Too damn early." I muttered throwing a house coat over my t-shirt. I then put on a fake smiled as I opened the door.

"Miss. Reeva Bellefeuille." the delivery man said.

"That's me." I confirmed.

"Here is your unit."

"Wait, what is a unit?" I asked.

"You'll find out." he said , smirking like he knew something I didn't. that piss me off, I signed my name and he brought out a box, when could fit a grown human in it. "hank you for your order" he said before leaving. I sweated dropped at the box and than seen a letter. I opened the letter and found a manual. The manual said this.

**LUKAS BONDEVIK: USER GUIDE AND MANUAL **

Thank you for purchasing a Lukas Bondevik unit. Please read this manual carefully if you don't want to die as a martyr.

Technical Specifications:

Name: Lukas Bondevik

Age: 20

Gender: Male

Place of Manufacture: Oslo, Norway

Height: 176cm (5'9.29'')

Your unit comes with the following accessories:

One blue sailor uniform

One blue hat

One silver Nordic Cross hair clip

One black belt

One pair of blue pants

One pair of black shoes

One pair of black gloves

One blue and white sweater vest

One red tie

One giant green troll

A nisse (you may not be able to see it)

Removal from packaging:

1. Play the Norwegian national anthem. He will respond by poking his head out and quietly staring at you.

2. Play any Norwegian black metal song. Again, he will most likely respond by doing the above.

3. Record or download a documentary about Norway and watch it. As soon as you see a shot of some fjords, set it so that the particular scene will keep repeating itself. After a while, your unit will emerge from the box and begin staring at the screen in awe.

Programming Modes:

Stoic (Default)

Shy (Default)

Stalker (Default)

Enraged (Locked)

Barbaric (Locked)

Lukas Bondevik units wear a deadpan expression at almost all times, even when they are actually enjoying themselves or having fun.

Your unit is painfully shy by nature, but is working to overcome it. He will sometimes lower his voice and mutter to himself when he doesn't want anyone to hear what he is saying.

Norway's stalker mode I where you can find him in your closet, or in air vents, he will often know where your personal things are, he is very observant in this mode.

Lukas Bondevik is most likely to enter _Enraged _mode when he feels annoyed with a Mikkel Densen unit. He will give scathing remarks and criticism and become a tad more violent, hitting or slapping people who get in his way.

You can unlock _Barbaric _mode by exposing him to an excessive amount of Death Metal and pagan imagery. When he enters this mode, Lukas will magically acquire a mace, dress like a Viking and run around destroying and setting fire to anything he deems worthless, before collecting all of the spoils for himself. In this mode, he is not above killing anyone who he doesn't like the look of. It has also been noted that in some cases, Lukas Bondevik may invent a battle cry which can range from hilarious to intimidating, depending on the circumstances.

Suitable Jobs

Fisherman: He really likes fish and is skilled at sailing.

Environmentalist: He is quite in touch with nature and possesses a special respect for animals, as well as his magical friends.

Relationships with other units

Mikkel Densen: They spend a lot of time together and seem to get along, though Lukas often vents his anger/frustration upon him.

Emil Steilsson: Despite being Lukas's younger brother, this unit is reluctant to acknowledge their relationship as such.

Cleaning

Your unit is perfectly capable of cleaning himself, unlike a certain Danish man…

Feeding

He is able to cook for himself and likes fish. His favourite food is Fårikål.

Rest

Your unit has regular sleep patterns.

Exercise

He will probably enjoy skiing and sailing.

Troubleshooting

Q: I received a little boy with droopy blond hair and wearing a blue cloak. I'm not quite sure who it is.

A: Sorry, it looks as if we have sent you a chibi Lukas unit by mistake. You can either keep him or you can contact us and make a request to have him replaced.

Q: I unlocked _Barbaric _mode and the next thing I knew, my unit had burned down the local church and was holding everyone hostage, though I'm not among them. What should I do?

A: Are the local authorities aware that this is happening? If not, you should call the police and make sure that they fully realise how serious the situation is. When you have done that, just sit back and pray that the police will be able to handle him.

I sweat dropped again, and decided to wake him up with the second one because I had a coupled songs like that on my ipod. Watch him pop his head out the box, he stared at me, I raised an eye brow. We kept staring at each other. He blinked, I smiled. I jumped up and down. "

"I won." Now he sweat dropped. Before finally getting out of the box.

"

Hei, my name is Norway." he said.

"Reeva Bellefeuille, it is nice to met you." I said shaking his hand.

I looked at the clock and saw it was now eight thirty.

"Are you hungry, because I will be making breakfast." he looked at me. And nodded.

I went to the kitchen and looked for the pancake mix.

I made pancakes, with chocolate chips.

"Breakfast is ready," I said. "I know, I watched you." I jumped to see him at the kitchen table. Hmm, I'll have to take him shopping for cloths and groceries.

"We will have to go shopping," I told him. "You need cloths and we need food." he nodded.

Your keys are in the drawer on the right" he said. I gave him the look that said how do you know that. Sighing I shake my head.

"Okay lets go to the stores." I said after he finished breakfast. He nodded and got up.

"Ja." I sweat dropped again. I was doing that often.

* * *

I ORDER A WHAT- I AM A LINE BREAK.

* * *

We finally done. It is evil, shopping to hell with it why can we make out own cloths and hunt for food. i thought sighing as i looked at all the begs. and my poor debit card, i spent over 200 dollors today.

* * *

I AM A LINE BREAK

* * *

Finaaly done with the first chapter, it was around 800 words without the manual, so the longest yet. The very first I wrote was around 100. So yay, and I only own my oc. Please comment I am still a new writer and it don't have someone to read over my work, if you want to pm me. Thank you for reading. Bye-bye.


End file.
